ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
What A Crabby Evening Part 2
What A Crabby Evening Part 2 is the second episode of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse, and is the tenty-eighth episode overall. Previously, on Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse "You had better be sure this works, Khyber. Because if it doesn't, Psychobos and Darama will have our heads." Khyber whistled, and his dog ran down the hill, transforming into Buglizard in the process. Buglizard jumped out in front of Richard and Olivia. "Friend of yours?" "Do you know anything about the possibility of another transforming device in this dimension other than the ones Azmuth has made?" "I think I do. I did some research on that regulator E.V.O.lved Alien stole from your Simplicitrix a while back. Apparently, it's used for knock-offs aswell. And I found this one." The GM reached for Fasttrack, but he ran through the arm and failed to pull him from behind. The GM looked on his hand, and went for the door. "My work is done." He went through the door with no problem. Fasttrack transformed back. "Galvanic Mechamorphs on Encephalonus IV? Strange." "And white ones, too! I've never seen such a Mechamorph!" "From my electronical readings, these are the lowest of all Mechamorphs. Pracitcally zombies." "This would go great for my studies!" "Study them up close and personal by turning your Upgrade Suit into a white one." "Lavalamp? How the heck did I get this one?" Grey Matter worked the Simplicitrix, and then transformed into a white verion of Upgrade with no Simplicitrix. Then, as if on que, two Cerebrocrustaceans walked in. "HEY! What are you Mechamorphs doing here?!" Plot "Well? What are you doing here and why are you watching this feed?" "Go easy on them, Voltelligence. They probably don't know what they're doing, anyways. Darama and Psychobos need assistance." The Cerebrocrustaceans walked on, while Upgrade and MK followed. They went into a laboratory. There were 7 villains there, Khyber, Francis, Excambalir, Dr. Psychobos, Darama, Malware, and Drahcir. "We found these two Mechamorphs in the security room." The two Cerebrocrustaceans left. Francis smelled the air, growled, and roared at Richard and MK. "What is it, boy?" Khyber used a device on Richard and MK, electrocuting them. MK's Upgrade suit turned blue and deactivated. Upgrade turned red and transformed back. "You two! I should have known! Khyber! Take them to the cell!" Khyber took them down the hall and threw them into a room. He walked in and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing, anyways?" "Since you two are not going to stop us, I can tell you. We are collecting predator DNA for the Nemetrix so we can stop all other species and rule the universe!" "I hated using the Nemetrix." "You used it? Hmm." Khyber put the Nemetrix on Richard, pressed a button, and Richard transformed into Buglizard. "Shouldn't have done that, Khyber." Buglizard jumped at Khyber, but he pressed the button and Buglizard transformed back. Richard pressed the Simplicitrix and transformed into Crystalline. Khyber pressed the button, and changed Crystalline into Gastrosaurus. Same scenario. Khyber changed him into Slendhawk, then back. Richard took off the Nemetrix and transformed into Jury Rigg. Before he could do anything, Khyber electrocuted him and took the Nemetrix back. "Interesting." Khyber left the room. MK's gloves glowed and the security camera glowed, too. "Now they hear and see what they want. We should get bulked up." MK turned on the Upgrade suit. It also upgraded the Liherian gloves, making one be sword-like, the other being more like a robotic boxing glove. Richard pressed the Simplicitrix. He grew blue fur, an extra set of eyes, his ears sharpened, his mouth disappeared, his nose changed, he grew an extra pair of legs and a tail. Meanwhile, in Psychobos' lab, Richard was heard on the live feed altered by MK. "We surrender. We are powerless to you all." "That's more like it. We win. Malware, Drahcir. Go check on our guests, and I use the term loosely. Khyber, Francis, Excambalir. Go to your ship. There is business to be done." Khyber, Francis, and Excambalir nodded and teleported to the ship. Malware and Drahcir went to the door. When they opened it, Whip Blade came out and kicked them both down. MK ran out with him. Whip Blade transformed back. They both ran, but were stopped by a black, grey, and white wall. The wall decontructed itself then constructed into Xxolb, who transformed into Ruasuognumuh. He threw his hand up, but it hit the wall ceiling, and busted it down. Ruasuognumuh was stuck under the rubble. MK and Richard got out. Malware walked out. "You will never stop us." There was a blue flash, and Gib Yaw was standing in front of the cliff. Richard jumped from the cliff into oblivion. "Unable to fight us, the universe's 'greatest' hero has taken his own life." Suddenly, a mechanical tail came and hit Gib Yaw, throwing him. The tail revealed to belong to Cybersaur. "Richard, no! Malware loves technology." Malware's eye lit up. "All that power. So wonderful! I must have it!" "MK! Go find Psychobos and Darama. I'll deal with Malware." MK nodded then flew off. Cybersaur's tail came up, and he hit the Simplicitrix. He was no where to be seen. Malware's gun arm charged up. "You will be destroyed!" He aimed down where Richard was, but before he could fire, a blue plasma ball went into the gun. "Oh, no." The gun blew up the ball, itself, the area, and Malware. Upchuck jumped up. "Really, Simplicitrix? I said Triple Drill, NOT Upchuck! Aw, well. He got rid of Malware. Now to find MK. He jumped down through the rubble and into the hallway. At Khyber's ship, the three were getting ready to leave the atmosphere, when Gib Yaw fell on them. Gib Yaw turned back. Excambalir picked Drahcir up. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" "Leave the Galvan alone. It's not his fault his mind is too inferior to have anticipated Rhyneheart to use a Neteslizzdra. And I use the term loosely. I will have Cerebrocrustaceans fix up this ship. For now, we shall use mine." Dr. Psychobos' ship appeared, and they all got in. Meanwhile, in the lab, Richard found MK. "There you are. Where are the others?" "Not here." Richard transformed into Wildmutt, sniffed around, and transformed back. "Or on the planet. They're gone." On Psychobos' ship, Excambalir was pacing. "We could have killed Rhyneheart." "Rhyneheart is nothing. Just a distraction. We have a bigger enemy to face. Now, we must go to Japatornn. And find this:" A hologram popped up. It was a large ninja-like creature. "You are a fool, Psychobos. Samunjas are not in this universe." "True. But to find the reason behind something, you must go to the source. And I use the term loosely. Hahahhahahahahah!" TO BE CONTINUED Major Events *Cybersaur debuts. Simplicitrix Debuts *Cybersaur Characters *Richard *Mystery Kid *Galvanic Mechamorph Slaves Villains *Khyber *Francis *Excambalir *Dr. Psychobos *Darama *Malware *Drahcir Aliens Used By Richard *Upgrade *Crystalline *Jury Rigg *Whip Blade *Cybersaur (debut) *Upchuck (accidental; selected alien was Triple Drill) *Wildmutt By Drahcir *Xxolb (Negative Bloxx) *Ruasuognumuh (Negative Humungousaur) *Gib Yaw (Negative Way Big) Nemetrix by Richard *Buglizard *Gastrosaurus *Slendhawk Category:Richard 10 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Richard 10